


Hearts and Bones

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Series: AdorableSparkleChallenge [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimadora-freeform, Love, Picnics, Post Series, She planned more things, Silly, Sleep Prompt, You know that picnic Adora overplanned?, adorablesparklechallenge, these dorks make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: Part 4 of the AdorableSparkleChallenge on Discord (See notes for link to the server).A sequel of sorts to the other challenge prompt "The Things We Do For Love". Based on the "Sleep" prompt.Adora takes Glimmer on a picnic and silly, fluff filled shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: AdorableSparkleChallenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hearts and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you all for the support on my last few prompts. The comments and kudos warm my heart. 
> 
> This is the second to last prompt for this challenge, but I have more work on the way with the Glimadora Week 2 Prompts beginning 8/15. For those of you participating, I can't wait to see what you write. 
> 
> As promised, this story is a lot lighter and fluffier than the last one. The final one will also be fluffy so I hope you're ready for some serious sap. I was partly inspired by the "Hearts and Bones" song by Paul Simon with some of the themes in here. Also, yes, I did drop a Princess Bride reference in there. =D 
> 
> Enjoy! The last fic will be up soon enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Okay, now take two steps to the right.” Glimmer resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Not that the blonde guiding the Queen by the hand could see it with the blindfold she’d made the pink haired girl wear. The day of the nerve wrecking and anxiously planned picnic had arrived and even though Glimmer knew all about most of the details, Adora still insisted that the reveal of the planning be a surprise for the Queen. Bow of course helped, but only insomuch as Adora would allow him. Her perfectionism and “do it yourself” attitude could power the planet and rotate it on its axis on her sheer stubbornness alone. The only rival to her stubbornness was Glimmer and even with this the Queen felt a bit outdone. It was better to just let Adora do nice things. On the condition that the blonde wasn’t hurting herself, Glimmer could accept the gesture. 

“Adora, is the blindfold really necessary?” She asked as she heard the other girl moving around on the grass around them. 

“Hold on. I’m almost ready.” The warrior said. The Queen heard more movement and then felt a weight on her eyes as the blindfold was tugged away. “Now look.” As her eyes adjusted the light of the day Glimmer had to squint to see the presentation before her. What a sight it was. Any comments about the over the top planning and the whole blindfold thing dropped from her mind. In fact, the Queen found herself at a loss for words. Before her was a blanket spread with all of Glimmer’s favorite foods, including a very specific kind of cake that the Queen was certain had taken a lot of effort to procure, purple colored decorations adorned the trees around the area and in the center was a basket filled the brim with little snacks the Queen was sure came from Entrapta. 

“What do you think?” The blonde asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice, but it was also bursting with poorly disguised excitement. After another minute passed. Adora’s grin broadened. She had somehow managed to stun the Queen of comebacks and quips into silence. 

“It’s…wow.” Glimmer said and then turned to her best friend. “Really, it’s incredible.” The blonde’s smile would have broken her face by how much it had stretched at this point. But she softened it and took the Queen’s hand to lead her to one of the open spaces on the blanket. 

“Okay, now stay here.” Adora said and hurried away to the basket to retrieve some utensils and plates. Glimmer watched this with an aching passion for the girl who would and honestly had, in a sense, traveled to the moon and back for the Queen. Words could never fully express what it was like to watch Adora grow these last few years. She’d changed from the doe eyed girl who never knew that the Horde was hurting people to a rebellion warrior who inspired others with her presence alone. Adora had crashed into Glimmer’s world, at first an enemy, and now a friend that the pink haired girl was sure she never wanted to live without. In all her life she’d never imagined it was possible to feel the ways she did about the blonde girl before her. This girl, who in all her obliviousness with her sweet planning and tender attentiveness had once again stolen the heart of the Queen of Bright Moon. Though that ship had sailed long ago. 

When Adora had come bursting through space to rescue Glimmer from Horde Prime, ignoring all the past hurt, and cared only that the Queen was safe, if there was an ounce of the Queen’s heart left, she had lost it to the blonde girl in the red jacket. An unintentional sigh slid from Glimmer’s lips as she leaned on her hand, unable to take her eyes off the blonde, who in her mad scrambling to get everything together nearly tripped over the folds in the blanket twice. It was hard to believe the incredibly nimble and highly trained soldier known as She-Ra and the dork grinning toothily as she brought over the other treats and plates were the same person. But they were two halves of the whole person that Glimmer would give up her heart, soul, and magic for if it came down a choice between them. Once, when she was younger, naïve, and hadn’t felt the loss the war had left on everyone, she would have given anything to have all the power in the world. For the time she did have it, splitting through her body like it was dividing up a map for conquest and then to destroy all the good that remained in the universe. Never again. There was something to be said for the earthly connection she had when her hand wrapped in Adora’s or the blonde’s in the Queen’s. Once they had connected, there was no undoing them. Whenever they parted, her fingers felt empty, hollowed, devoid of flesh and blood. 

Adora smiled at the Queen and gestured to the food. “What do you want to start with?” A pause and then the Queen grinned mischievously. 

“Let’s start with the cake.” The blonde returned the grin with the signature confident half cocked grin that had Glimmer once again trying to keep her mind from dreaming about the day when she could say that the girl known to the world as She-Ra, but to those who truly loved her to the core, to the flesh and to the bone, as Adora, was the Queen’s. 

“An excellent choice, Your Majesty.” Adora said and earned a punch to her muscled arm. Glimmer could never get used to any of her friends calling her that title. But more importantly, she never wanted Adora to feel like she had to owe the Queen anything. There was no allegiance that Glimmer could want or ask for that the soldier could give. But from the girl, from the sweet warrior who would rather have defected from evil and suffered than give up her principles, the pink haired girl wanted a different kind of pledge. One she would readily give in return. 

“This is delicious.” Glimmer said through a mouthful. “Where did you even get this?” The blonde flushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I, uh, made it.” Adora admitted. There was a beat and the pink haired girl nearly choked. She stared at the cake and then back at the girl. Any chance of regaining composure was gone. Glimmer was fully staring agape at her best friend. “Are you okay, Glimmer?” 

“Uh, yeah.” The Queen took a deep breath. _The real question_ , she thought as she ate slowly, _is when did she learn to do that?_ If Adora had been taking secret baking lessons at any point, the pink haired girl couldn’t place it, or the blonde’s stealth abilities had increased. She looked up and to her amusement she saw that Adora had a bit of frosting on her face. 

“Adora, you got a little bit of frosting on your face.” The Queen said, pointing with her fork. Glad for a distraction from her own inner turmoil, the pink haired girl leaned forward when the blonde failed to catch the frosting with a napkin. “Here, let me.” She leaned forward and dabbed, getting the small pink smudge. Two blue eyes stared at her with a small amount of surprise. A warm, somewhat nervous smile twitched up the side of Adora’s face. The Queen didn’t withdraw her hand from her friend’s face. Instead she gentle ran her thumb across the warrior’s jaw. A glazed expression crossed the blonde’s eyes and then it winked out in a second as she smirked. _What was that smile about?_ The Queen thought about it and then realized a second too late what was running through the other girl’s mind. 

“Oh…oh, no, no, don’t you _dare_ -” Glimmer’s sentence was cut off when a finger smushed some frosting onto her nose. She wrinkled her face and then smirked. Oh, now It was on. The two spent the next ten minutes laughing and attempting to give each other frosting mustaches or simply to throw cake at each other. By the end they both were breathing hard and Adora finally collapsed onto the blanket, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Glimmer sunk down beside her friend. The blonde looked up at Glimmer, blue eyes fondly taking in the Queen. 

“I don’t remember the last time I laughed that hard.” Adora said. “I always seem to do that when I’m around you.” The Queen’s face warmed and she lightly ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair. She paused, wondering if the affection was okay, then felt the blonde leaning into the touch. If it meant that the blonde could continue to laugh, to enjoy herself, and be free to live her own life, then Glimmer would gladly have another cake fight. 

“Mm. You keep doing that and I’ll fall asleep.” Adora said, opening an eye to look up at the Queen. A soft chuckle escaped the pink haired girl and she renewed her efforts. She paused and then earned a slightly annoyed look from the blonde. 

“Put your head here.” Glimmer said patting her legs as she stretched them out. Adora stared for a second as if she’d heard wrong. But the Queen nodded to indicate she was serious. The blonde shifted and laid her head on the Queen’s legs and let her eyes slide shut again. Fingers once more ran through the brownish blonde hair and the girl’s breathing evened out as she drifted off. 

“Glimmer?” 

The voice surprised the Queen as Adora had her eyes completely shut at this point. As far as the pink haired girl was concerned, the warrior had already fallen asleep. “Yes, Adora?” 

“Can we stay like this?” Something that had shifted in time, especially in the years following the war, was that Glimmer stopped caring as much about titles and roles outside of whether people performed their responsibilities. She was the Queen, sure, that much would never change. But for Adora, they were simply two halves of the same heart. 

“As you wish.” The Queen said, lifting the other girl’s hand to her lips and kissing the knuckles. A wide-eyed look greeted Glimmer when she lowered the hand. Just when the pink haired girl thought that she’d overstepped, the blonde rotated to sit up and pressed her forehead to the Queen’s. 

“My wish is this.” Adora said, touching the Queen’s cheek. This time she didn’t have any cake frosting or excuses to be silly. But there was a smile and a laugh as their lips connected. A few more times they repeated the pattern before returning to how they were before: the blonde’s head in the Queen’s lap as the warrior slept. Glimmer kept her promise when Bow showed up with Swift Wind to pick them up and told him they were staying. 

When the time came, Glimmer knew that they would be of one heart, mind, and body. They could belong to each other. But for now, she closed her eyes and dreamed of the love she knew would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Challenge Discord for today: https://discord.gg/jz3vxC
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
